Salvation
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: My prodection for "Salvation" Clark and the Justice League take on Zod, as he tries to take over the Earth. Zod tries to convince Lois that he his the Blur, and Clark get's a new suit.


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.

Lois walks into a dark ally where a guy in black is standing.

"You wanted to tell me something," said Lois.

"Lois," said the guy in black.

"Zod?" questioned Lois.

"Yes, Lois," said Zod, "I'm the blur."

"How can that be?" asked Lois, "I've seen you get shot, and I've seen the blur withstand bullets."

"It was the meteor rock," said Zod.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Lois.

"I need you to get something for me," said Zod, "The Book of Ra."

"Why do you need it?" asked Lois.

"It's in the hands of the Red Queen's Son," said Zod, "It can destroy me."

"Who is the Red Queen?" asked Lois.

"I believe you call her, Martha Kent," said Zod.

"What?" said Lois, "There's no way you can be the blur."

"I am the Blur!" said Zod, as he used super speed to appear behind her.

"The real Blur knows that he can't revile would he is?" said Lois, "To me or anyone."

Lois walks away, Zod tries to ran after her, only to be stopped by Clark.

"She saw through your lies," said Clark, as he throw Zod into the wall.

Lois turns around, to see Zod get thrown.

"Thanks," said Lois, as Clark zips away.

Lois runs off, and Zod flies away. Oliver walks out of a restaurant with Chloe, when Lois bumps into them.

"What's going on, Lois?" asked Chloe.

"I need to barrow Olly for a minute," said Lois, as she pulled him to the side, "This guy called Zod is trying to impersonate the Blur, and has his powers."

"The Blur knows," said Oliver.

"I've been on the trail of an Alien invasion," said Lois, "I think Zod could be part of it."

"Have you told Clark?" asked Oliver.

"I was headed to see him," said Lois, "Zod claims that Clark has this Book of Ra thing."

"Really," said Oliver, "Need a ride."

"Aren't you with Chloe?" asked Lois.

"It's alright," said Chloe, "I've got something to check on anyways."

Lois and Oliver drive to Smallville, while Chloe goes back to Watchtower.

"Clark, pick up," said Chloe, as she tried to call him.

Meanwhile, in the Artic, Clark is at the Fortress.

"How do I use the Book of Ra?" asked Clark.

"My son, the Book of Ra will send all Kryptonions to the Phantom Zone," said Jor-El.

"I understand that," said Clark, "But I can't let Zod and his army destroy Earth."

"I sent you to Earth for a Purpose, Kal-El," said Jor-El, as a vision is shown to Clark, "You know what needs to be done, my son."

Clark super speeds back to the farm. He enters the back door, as Lois and Oliver came in the front. Clark notices a package on the table, when Lois comes around the corner.

"What's going on?" asked Lois, "Way does Zod say that you have this Magic Book of Ra?"

"Lois, it's hard to explain." said Clark.

"Just tell me the truth." demanded Lois.

"Zod is insane," said Clark.

"Yeah, well he tried to tell me that he was the Blur." said Lois, "And is able to move like the Blur."

"Zod isn't...," said Clark, as he tried to think of what to say.

"Zod isn't, what?" asked Lois.

"Zod isn't human," said Oliver, reviling his scare.

"Did Zod do that?" asked Lois, as Clark turns to walk away.

"She deserves to know the truth, Clark." said Oliver, as he leave.

"What are you hiding from me?" asked Clark.

Meanwhile, at Watchtower, Chloe calls in some Friends, as she sees signs of Zod's army attacking around the world. Lois leave when Clark refuses to tell her anything. He then opens the package on the table, and finds a note.

"Clark, don't make the mistake you made with Lana, tell Lois before it's too late." wrote Martha.

Lois had made it to Oliver's car, as Clark appeared in front of her.

"How'd you do that?" asked Lois.

"I need to tell you something," said Clark.

"I'd say so," said Lois.

"Oliver is right, I owe you the truth," said Clark, "I'm the Blur."

"How does Zod fit into this?" asked Lois.

"He and others have powers like mine," said Clark, "But he believes that it's his right to enslave all humanity."

"So Zod is part of the Alien Invasion?" asked Lois.

"Yes," said Clark.

"Why is Zod trying to be you?" asked Lois.

"He wants people to follow him." said Clark, "You remember how you disappeared for three weeks?"

"Yeah," said Lois, "Though I don't remember where I was."

"You went to the future," said Clark, "When you collapsed a few months ago, Tess kidnapped you from the hospital, and tapped into your memories."

"What!" yelled Lois, "I knew she was up to no good."

Clark's phone rings.

"I have to take this." said Clark, as he answers.

"Zod is attacking Metropolis," said Chloe, "I've got the team on it now, but they need you."

"I'll be there in a few." said Clark.

"Who was that?" asked Lois.

"Watchtower." said Clark, "Watchtower watches out for trouble."

"Clark, we should go." said Oliver.

"I'm coming to," said Lois.

"Too Dangerous," said Clark.

"Hop in," said Oliver, "As long as you promise to stay where I drop you off."

"Oliver!" yelled Clark.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe." said Oliver, "Now suit up, and go help."

Clark zips inside and changes, and heads to Metropolis, Super Speeding down each street looking for Zod. Oliver drops Lois off at the base of Watchtower. Oliver runs inside and changes into Green Arrow.

"You hide your costume here," said a surprised Lois.

"Welcome to Watchtower," said Chloe, as elevator doors opened.

"Chloe, What are you doing here?" asked Lois.

"I'm the one behind Watchtower," said Chloe.

Clark zips through a crowd of people and stops in front of Zod, as people cheered his arrival, in Red and Blue.

"New suit I see," said Zod.

"Leave these people alone Zod!" demanded Clark.

"These people don't deserve your protection, Kal-El," said Zod, "They're pitiful humans, and we are gods!"

"This is their Planet, not ours," said Clark, "You destroyed our Planet!"

Zod punched Clark with everything he had, sending Clark flying though the crowd of people.

"You've lost Kal-El," said Zod, "After all I alright rule the sky."

Zod flew up into the air, and used his heat vision to blast the base of the Daily Planet Globe.

"Fight me, or save them, you choose," said Zod, as he flew off.

Clark zipped over to the Daily Planet and caught the globe before it hit the ground, then he jumped into the air with it and threw it at an unexpecting Zod. Zod was hit, and fell into the Luthor Corp. building. Zod gets to his feet to see what hit him, as Hawkman came up from behind and smashed Zod in the back of the head, causing him to fall toward the street below. Zod comes to and flies off into the sky with Hawkman behind him. Clark runs on the roof tops after Zod. Hawkman smashed his mallet into Zod again, causing Zod to smash through a window of Watchtower, Lois and Chloe hurry to get out of the way, but Zod is able to grab Lois, as Clark made it to Watchtower.

"Let her go, Zod!" ordered Clark.

"You dare to order me," said Zod, "I am General Zod, rightful ruler of this pitiful Planet."

"It's over Zod," said Chloe, "Our team has taken down your army."

"That's not possible," said Zod, "My army is to powerful for you humans."

"We know your weakness," said Chloe.

"My Army is across this world," said Zod, "Your people are the ones who will fall."

Zod throws Lois out the shattered window, Clark jumped after her at super speed. Clark catches Lois and without thinking about it, flies back to Watchtower.

"It ends now Zod," yelled Clark, as he put Lois down.

Clark beats Zod over and over, till Zod fell, unconscious, to the ground. Clark grabs Zod, as he starts to wake up, and throws him out of Watchtower into the street, where people throw garbage at him. Clark, followed by Hawkman, makes his way to where Zod landed. The other heroes show up with as many of Zod's troops as possible.

"You'll pay for this, Kal-El." yelled Zod.

"Kal-El, you might want this," said John Jones, in his full Martian form.

"What is this?" asked Clark.

"The piece of the Book of Ra," said John Jones, "The part that allows the user to remain on Earth.

Clark adds the piece to the Golden disk, and holds it into the air, opening a vortex sucking Zod and his army into it. When the last Kandorian was sucked in, the Book of Ra transformed into a Purple Orb.

"That was amazing," said a guy behind Clark, "Who are you guys?"

"We're the Justice League," said Oliver.

"Whose the guy in Red and Blue?" asked the Guy.

"I'm Kal-El," said Clark, "But you're known me as the Blur."

"So, it's Kal-El, the Blur?" asked the guy, "How's about we call you, Superman?"

"Sounds good, Mr. White." said Clark.

Clark, Hawkman, and John Jones flew the others back to Watchtower. A few hours later, on the Kent Farm, Clark explains everything to her, including to he, like Zod, is not from Earth.

"One last thing, why the change from Black back to Red and Blue?" asked Lois.

"People needed to know that I was on their side," said Clark, removing the mask he had been wearing.

As they start to kiss, they hear the door open, Clark zips upstairs to change back, as he comes down the stairs he sees Martha coming in the front door.

"Hey, Mom," said Clark, "What are you doing home?"

"Well, I left the Senate," said Martha, "And, besides Perry got a new job in Metropolis, something more stable."

"Really?" asked Lois, "Where at?"

"The Planet," said Martha, "He's the new Editor-In-Chief."

A/N: I hope in enjoyed. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
